Especially Now?
by anabelgem14
Summary: What would happen if the secret slipped.. ON PURPOSE? Read and review. Disclaimer: I don't own The Secret Life Of The American Teenager or any of its characters. I did not create it, and am not trying to take credit for it.
1. Set In Stone

"Especially now?" Amy and Ashley Juergens' mother, Anne, said with her eyebrows raised. Ashley could tell she had that tone in her voice. The one parents get when they know they're left out on a secret, or when they know something's fishy.

Ashley was silent as she pondered whether to tell her mother about her sister, Amy, being… well as her sister put it, she was getting "fatter". Ashley knew the real word: pregnant. She didn't want to speak it. Ever.

"Ashley!" Her mother's strict shriek jerked her back to reality. "Answer me! What did you mean by especially now?"

She wondered if Amy would get mad if she told their mom. Probably. But she didn't care at this point. Her sister was risking her life, two lives, by not telling her parents, or at least getting help with the problem.

"Mom, don't get mad!" Ashley blurted out, and she instantly regretted it.

Anne's expression went from anger to confusion in a matter of seconds.

"Why would I have reason to b-"

Ashley cut her off.

"Amy's pregnant!" She practically whispered it, but she was sure her mother's ever knowing ears heard what she had said when she pinched the bridge of her nose tightly and said,

"What?" It was so low, Ashley wondered whether her mom had actually spoken it, or if it was a figment of her imagination.

_If she heard me, _Ashley thought to herself, _at least she's not yelling yet. I'm still alive and Amy's still-_.

The back door opened, and Amy walked in.

"Hey, guys! What's going on?"

"Ashley go to your room." Anne clearly wanted to talk to Amy alone, and it showed in her apparent aggravation with the situation.

Amy looked at her younger sister, fear and panic wild in her eyes.

Ashley returned the look, with a mouthed, "Sorry, sis." She turned slowly ,and as Amy watched her only hope go down the hall, Amy thought, _This can't be good. _

Amy stood at the door, which was still wide open.

"Close the door and sit down." There was no inch of irritation untraceable in Anne's voice.

Amy closed the door slowly and silently walked over to the kitchen table.

"A-a-m I I-in t-tr-trou-trouble?"

Anne's voice was firm, just like her feet, as she stood in front of Amy.

"You're sister told me you were pregnant?" Amy noticed her voice cracked on the word _pregnant._


	2. Eating For 2

Previously…

"Your sister told me you were pregnant?" Amy noticed her voice cracked on the word _pregnant._

* * *

Amy burst into tears.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry mom! I d-didn't m-mean to. I n-need help mom!" She then slouched and began to sob uncontrollably.

Anne rushed over and instinctively put her arms around her daughter.

"These thing happen. It's not your fault. We'll get help. Don't worry."

She stated these things in a nurturing voice as she rocked back and forth with her daughter in her arms.

"Do you feel like going to the doctor? I think we need to." It was not Amy's voice, or Anne's voice that spoke, but Ashley's. She stood in the door way with three jackets draped over her arm.

Amy look at her sister and smiled.

"I think I can bear it. Can we get something to eat too?" Her stomach rumbled and they all burst out laughing.

"Come on. Let's go." Anne grabbed Amy's jacket, and then her own, from her youngest daughter's waiting hand.

At the drive thru, Ashley's eye's bulged at her sister's choice of food. She had the biggest burger on the menu, with the fries king size, and an extra order of onion rings.

Anne said, noticing her daughter's stare, "She _is eating for two, you know." _

They drove to the park and ate at a picnic table close to their car. Amy scarfed down her meal and was finished with her drink before the other two had even began with their second half of hamburger.

"Wow." Ashley and her mother said at the same time.

"Amy, do you know who the father is? Is it Ben?" The table grew quiet. Amy stared down at the table in front of her, which was holding her medium size drink and a few left over onion rings.

"It's not Ben. It's Ricky." She had whispered it, but her mother gasped, along with Ashley.


	3. Just The Kind Of Person

Previously…

"It's not Ben. It's Ricky." She had whispered it, but her mother gasped, along with Ashley.

* * *

At the doctor's office, as she sat in the waiting room, smudged in between her sister and mother, Amy wondered how she let her sister talk her into the visit.

_I don't want to see that annoying doctor, that's for sure. She'll probably think that she talked me into telling my mother. That's just the kind of person she is. I don't like her. Maybe it's because there's that whole thing with Grace Bowman's Mom and Dad. Hated by association. That's a new one. _

Amy immediately stopped thinking. If things kept going like they were going, _her_ mother would be his ex-wife. Soon. She didn't have any say in this, and that was driving her crazy. She felt a tear escape from her eye, and quickly swiped it away with her index finger.

Amy felt a hand on her leg, and, following the arm, she found it belonged to Ashley.

"It's ok. We'll get through this together." Amy wondered whether she was talking about the baby or her father leaving, and it eased Ashley to know that she was answering both.

Ashley knew her sister well enough to know that she was crying for both the thought of having a baby and the thought of a divorce. Her sister's hand appeared over her own, and then she heard a familiar voice.

"Amy, we're ready for you. You all can come on back." They stood form the cozy but close-together chairs and followed the nurse back to a teeny room that looked to be for babies.

"Please sit. The doctor will be here in a few minutes." The nurse then shut the door.

Amy plopped down on the table, where she had sat for the last 15 years of her life. Would this be the last time she was here as a child, not a mother? As she watched her mother and sister take a seat across from her, a question flashed across her mind. She spoke it.

"Mom, why are you being so cool about this I thought you would be over the moon."

Ashley and Amy looked at her mother.

"Well, to tell you the truth,-"

The door opened and Dr. Hightower walked in.

"Hi, girls. Let's get started, shall we?"


	4. Cold Jelly

Previously…

"Hi, girls. Let's get started, shall we?"

Amy was lying on the table in the small but somehow cozy pediatrician's room. Her shirt was up, and a cold jelly was smeared onto her stomach, which had tiny, but visible stretch marks, surrounding the fist-sized bump that stuck out between her hips. She couldn't believe this was happening. _This is so not how I first wanted to see my baby. I wanted it to be when I was married, and had a job, and maybe a cat, and certainly not for Ricky to be the father, and my mom and my sister are okay I guess. If I wanted it to be anybody I'm glad it was them. _She thought this while the machine was pressed up against her mid-section, he mother squeezing one hand and her sister squeezing the other.

If this is what it was going to be like every time she had an ultrasound, she might not hate it as much as she thought she was going to.

Amy looked at the monitor next to her, and gasped. There were not 1, but two heads. _Is that like twins?_

"Uh… is my baby two headed or is it…"

"Twins? Yes they are. Twins indeed." Ann gasped. Ashley let go of her sister's hand and grabbed her cell phone from her left front pocket.

"Who are you calling?" Ann asked, through a shaky and raspy voice, obviously shocked.

"Dad. You know I think he might want to know, since he is, well, Dad? Is that ok with you, Mom?" She asked in a sarcastic voice. She knew her mother was annoyed by this.

Ann simply nodded, and went back to gawking at the monitor.

Amy could hear Ashley press the buttons, but didn't try to say, "Let me talk to him." It was a natural reflex, one she instantly regretted.

Amy pressed the phone to her left ear with her trembling hand.

"Hello? Ashley?"

"Um… No dad, it's Amy."

"Hi, sweetie? How are you lately?"

"Uh…"

"Is something wrong? Where's your sister, and why are you on her phone. Where' s Mom? Is everything ok?"

"Dad, chill everything's fine. They're both standing right here next to me. We're just fine. But there's something I have to tell you. I didn't want Ashley to have to tell you."

"Oh my god! She's pregnant! Who's the father!! It better not be that Ricky guy, he won't have a face after this is over. I swear, I'm going to-"

"DAD! Ashley's NOT pregnant!! I just wanted to tell you that we're all fine, Ben's doing good, I'm having twins, and Mom is still single."

She said all of this is a rushed voice, hoping he would miss the part about the two human beings living inside her this very second.

"That's good. I'm doing just fi- TWINS!!"

"Uh... Yeah?"

"Dad, are you still there?"

"…Yes, I'm still here. Twins?" His voice cracked on the word twins, and at the same time, her stomach growing colder because Dr. Hightower was swabbing more jelly onto it. Ann held her hand out for the phone. Ashley gave it to her without regrets.

"George. Twins!" Ann said a little too loudly.

"Ann? Is that you?" George whispered, almost inaudible.

"Yes. It's me. Can you believe, twins?" Ann returned

"I know. Really, twins? Did you ever imagine that when we did what we did underneath that moon, that she would end up having twins. Twins… really?"

" Yes. Twins. That's all I wanted to say. And you remember where Amy was conceived? And what about Ashley? Do you remember where we…"

"At that graveyard on the stroke of midnight. On that one guys, grave. Anyway, what does that have to do with anything. Because our soon-to-be grandchildren were conceived a band camp, is that supposed to mean there going to be famous for their musical talents or something? That has nothing to do with the fact that she's pregnant. We can't undo anything. She's having a baby. Two babies. Twins!"

"George! Take a breathe, honey! And I think th-…"

Silence fell over both ends as their conversation replayed in their heads.

"I've got to go. Bye." _Click. _

The last words that George spoke hung over the air like a thick mist, and from Ann's point of view, she might have just ruined what was left of their relationship. She screwed up big time. Her fantasies were interfering with reality, and that might just make or break her already crumbling relationship with her husband, whom she had loved many years.


	5. The Bottle

Previously…

Her fantasies were interfering with reality, and that might just make or break her already crumbling relationship with her husband, whom she had loved many years.

"Mom, what just happened?" Amy asked, nervous about what she had heard threw her own ears. Her mom had called her separated husband _honey. _Was she going crazy? Was this baby, these babies, causing her to loose her mind? Or were her mother and father actually calling each other things like that? She was beyond confused.

"Nothing. How much longer, Dr. Hightower?" Her face was set in stone, her mouth in a hard line, her shoulders squared.

"No time at all. We're done. Just sign the bill, and we'll let you all go." She was now wiping off her patient's now slightly bulging stomach. She gestured to the papers on the counter with her head. Ann stiffly walked over and scanned the papers with her ever-wandering eyes.

"Ashley, grab a pen from my purse, please?" Ashley sullenly walked over and grabbed a protruding pen from the front pocket of her mother's purse.

"Mom, … why'd you call dad _honey?" Ashley asked and waited for her mother to answer the holy question. _

_Ann looked up, and she had a tear rolling down her face. Ashley walked over and awkwardly put a pale arm around her mother. Amy sat up on the table and very carefully jumped down. She also walked over to the huddle, and looked over her shoulder to see Grace Bowman's dad looking through the sliver in the door that was made with Plexiglas. _

_She stopped in her tracks. She walked over to the door and stepped outside._

"_What do you want, Mr. Bowman?" Mr. Bowman could see she was stressed out. _

"_I do work her. You know that, right?" He was in a white doctor's coat with a stethoscope around his neck. Amy silently noted that he did look like he belonged her, even if she didn't want him to._

_Amy nodded. "How's Grace? And Tom?" _

_Dr. Bowman shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. _

"_It's a long story. How's your sister. And your mom?" Amy shrugged and looked through the Plexiglas. Ashley was sitting on the table, swinging her legs while her mother was talking to the doctor. She had a bottle in her hand, and was explaining something. _

_At the same time, they noticed that neither of them mentioned George or Mrs. Bowman._

"_Well, I should be going." Dr. Bowman walked off, leaving Amy suddenly very cold._

_In the car, Ann was talking about the bottle Dr. Hightower had given her. _

"_There not stupid, Ashley. There prenatal vitamins and they'll help keep the baby healthy."_

_Ashley muttered, "Whatever."_

_Amy was examining the bottle, turning it over and over in her hands. Where had she seen this before?_

_Then it hit her. There was a bottle in the back of her mother's medicine cabinet. That didn't mean anything, did it?_

"_Mom, uh… don't you… have a …bottle of this in the… back of the… medicine cabinet?" Ashley was suddenly at attention, her head snapped up and her back stick-straight._


	6. And You

Previously…

"Mom, uh… don't you… have a …bottle of this in the… back of the… medicine cabinet?" Ashley was suddenly at attention, her head snapped up and her back stick-straight.

Ann gripped the steering wheel harder, so harder, her knuckles were a ghostly white. She sighed.

"I do. I got them when… I was pregnant… with your… brother."

The sisters gasped.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Your father and I were going to tell you, but then we separated, and then the news of your pregnancy, Amy, and we just decided it would be best if we got the abortion. I regret it more and more each day. I'm sorry." She'd said this, her eyes always on the road in front of the car, even though they were in their driveway now.

Amy undid her seatbelt and was out of the car faster than anything her mother and sister had ever seen.

She ran and got her bike, almost forgetting her helmet. She peddled fast, almost too fast. All the way to Ben's house.

Her hair was blown back from her tear-streaked face and her bike and helmet were laying in the grass when Ben answered the door.

He enveloped her in a hug, and wiped her face with his thumb. When the door was shut, he led them to his bedroom, and sat down on his bed , and pulled Amy down beside him. Ben just held her, as long as it took to make her stop shaking and crying, maybe even longer. He would've sat there forever with her like this. He loved her, it showed.

"What happened? Do you want to talk about it?" He grabbed the box of tissues on his nightstand and offered them to Amy, who was now trying to compose herself, at least so she could talk.

So she told him. Everything. From the twins, to her mom calling her dad honey, to the prenatal vitamins, to finding out about her brother. Ben was speechless.

Amy looked down at her hands, and noticed she was still strangling the neck of the vitamins. She threw them across the room, and lucky for the walls, they landed in Ben's desk chair.

"Wow. Ever think of pitching for the major league? That was at least a 25 mph throw right there." Amy giggles.

"There's the Amy I know and love. Anything else you want to throw?" Amy was full blown hysterical now, gasping for breath as she was laughing so hard now.

Ben took Amy's hand and led her to the kitchen, where she sat on a barstool while Ben dug through the cabinets and fridge. "Aha!" Ben revealed a box of hot wings, Amy's favorite.

"Score!" Amy threw her hands up in the air, as a victory.

"There's one thing I know is certain. I still love those wings. And you." Amy said.


End file.
